Chota
"This is the romantic touch!" History Canon History *Becomes a member of En's mafia family (likely just because of his spell-breaking magic) - promptly madly falls in love with En *Gets LOCKED AWAY for a little while in later years, probably because he can't stop hitting on En *Gets un-locked as he's needed to undo Ebisu's lizard spell on Noi *Basically just hangs around the mansion and hitting on En for awhile *Gets changed to look like Nikaido by the devil Asu to hide her disappearance **En finds out Nikaido is really Chota, flips a shit *Continues to hang out in the mansion, hit on En *Gets thrown out of the mansion to save his and Kikurage's life as En is killed by the cross-eyes boss Game History SEPTEMBER 21st, 2009 - 365 DAYS REMAINING *Arrives in Doom Clock. *Meets Kiyomasa Senji, takes up residence in the church. **thread SEPTEMBER 24th, 2009 - 362 DAYS REMAINING *Writes down a WHOLE lot of theories/information/magic symbols onto spare wood. *Meets Minatsuki. **thread Personality A romantic. Not just at heart, but everywhere. That's Chota. Chota is an imposing man, standing at 6'5 and being a wall of taut muscle, looking like he's a bodybuilder or a hardcore street fighter, or something like that - especially with his pants that are covered in spikes. Nothing of the sort, as it turns out. He likes making tea, listening to the radio, going out on walks, decorating, but most of all, he loves Love. Chota is deeply, madly in love with En, the boss of the family, despite the fact that En obviously doesn't return the affection. This doesn't deter him one bit. He wears his heart on his sleeve, quite literally, having gotten a tattoo of En's name wrapped around a heart on his arm. Romance is what makes Chota's world spin 'round, and he'll easily comment and encourage other people's relationships - but he's not above jealousy. If it looks like someone is butting in on his love for En, he'll get nasty in a heartbeat. Other than that? He's generally a very at-ease man, simply wanting En to love him back, and having his eyes always out for the nice things in life - decorating, cooking, reading, the arts, and so on. He's also an amateur detective. Being knowledgeable about magic and how to cancel it out, he's a natural researcher, with a well honed mind. He just loves solving puzzles. Abilities Chota is a spell-breaker - wheras most magic users skills involve inflicting magic on others, Chota's abilities revolve around blocking or undoing it, which is an incredibly rare power. There doesn't seem to be any particular limit yet to what magic he can undo, although for certain spells, it is preferable to perform a ritual or 'recipe' to remove the curse. In the pursuit of perfecting his magic, Chota is also a highly knowledgeable and research-oriented person. The inevitable strangeness that comes with working for En's family has made him quite hard to surprise, and he remains level-headed and logical even when death and destruction is around him. This isn't to say he's emotionless, but rather, he's a very calm person. Figuring out Who, What, When, Where, and Why is his non-magic specialty. Despite his impressive frame, he's shown no specific skills as a fighter, though it can be assumed that as a member of En's family (and from having such a rare and desirable form of magic), he is fairly well trained in self-defense, though he's not an expert like En's hand-picked assassins. Relationships Canon En - Chota's boss, and the man who has his undying (and also unrequited) love. Chota so loves En that he has even had his name tattooed on his arm, despite the fact that En shows no interest in now or ever returning his feelings. Non-Canon Doom Clock To come later. Inventory His bird mask His clothes Transistor radio Tattoo Located on the top of the side of his waist. Days Remaining > 362. Other Disclaimer Contact & Crit